Après la pluie vient le beau temps
by Frillyfairyprincess
Summary: AU modern life. Certaines journées sont plus difficiles que d'autres, et il suffit parfois de peu de choses pour les améliorer.


Sanji était dans la cuisine. Il venait de finir de préparer le repas de ce soir qui était tranquillement en train de cuire. Il nettoyait les ustensiles qu'il avait utilisés ainsi que le plan de travail lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir - Zoro rentrait de sa journée de travail : il était professeur de kendo -. Il se retourna pour l'accueillir mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit : Zoro claqua la porte, jeta ses chaussures quelque part près de celle-ci et se dirigea directement vers leur chambre. Il en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard - en claquant la porte au passage - changé, avec un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt noir. Il alluma ensuite la télévision et s'assit sur le canapé sans un regard vers Sanji.

- « Oi, bonjour à toi aussi marimo ! » lui lança ce dernier de la cuisine afin d'attirer son attention. Ce qui fonctionna. La réponse qui suivie ne fut cependant pas celle à laquelle Sanji s'attendait.

- « Ne commence pas cuistot, j'ai eu une journée de merde, alors commence pas… » lui répondit sèchement la voix de Zoro qui lui parvenait de devant la télé.

- « Bon okay, t'as eu une journée pourrie mais c'est pas une raison pour me parler comme ça, j'ai rien fait pour-» Sanji n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Zoro s'était levé subitement du canapé et le regardait d'un air menaçant.

- « Tu n'as peut-être rien fait, mais ta chère Nami, elle oui ! Elle m'a pourri mon après-midi à être la chiante qu'elle est toujours ! » lui répondit-il en se rapprochant de lui.

- « Elle m'a appelé pendant ma pause de une heure, tu sais celle que j'utilise d'habitude pour MEDITER juste avant mon cours avant les moins de dix ans. Ah et on se demande bien qui a pu lui donner mon numéro de téléphone alors que je lui avais dit que je ne voulais surtout pas que Nami l'ait ! Elle m'a appelé avec un air paniqué et super urgent me disant qu'il fallait que je vienne la voir tout de suite, de tout laisser tomber et d'aller chez elle. Je lui ai dit que j'étais au boulot et qu'elle ferait mieux d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre mais elle m'a répondu que c'était super important et que seul moi pouvais l'aider. Comme ça avait l'air sérieux, j'y suis finalement allé. Et tu sais pourquoi ta chère Nami m'appelait aussi urgemment Sanji ?! POUR PORTER DES CARTONS ! Les livreurs qu'elle avait engagés ne pouvaient supporter de l'entendre leur hurler après et sont partis, du coup elle m'a appelé GRACE AU NUMERO QUE TU LUI AS DONNE ! Et bien évidemment elle ne m'a pas laissé partir avant d'avoir entièrement fini, ce qui fait que je suis arrivé en retard, que tous les gosses étaient déjà là et n'étaient plus du tout concentrés ! J'ai dû passer les deux heures suivantes à me retenir de les frapper avec mon shinai pour les calmer. Alors excuse-moi si ne je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour tes conneries aujourd'hui. » conclut-il. Il avait le souffle court de s'être autant énervé. Il commençait à retourner vers le canapé lorsque Sanji répondit.

- - « Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler de Nami comme ça ! Elle a dû penser qu'elle pouvait t'appeler pendant ta pause puisque justement tu étais en pause. Elle ne devait pas se douter qu'elle te mettrait en retard. Et puis, si ce n'est pas moi qui lui avais donné ton numéro de téléphone quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait forcément fait à ma place. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai eu une journée galère au restau, on pourrait peut-être manger et regarder un film pour se détendre non ? » Il s'efforçait de parler calmement il savait que Nami abusait souvent de la confiance que les gens avait en elle, mais il avait toujours du mal à l'admettre. De plus, il était rare de voir Zoro s'énerver comme ça, il pensait le calmer un peu avec cette proposition, cependant Zoro n'avait pas l'air de vouloir coopérer.

- « Ah oui ?! Toi aussi tu as eu une journée de galère ? Pauvre chou, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, tu n'avais plus assez de carottes pour décorer une foutue assiette ?! ». Il avait dit sa phrase sur le ton le plus doucereux et le plus faux que sa colère lui permettait.

Sanji n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Que Zoro critique Nami il pouvait le comprendre -surtout si elle avait vraiment fait ce qu'il lui avait raconté plus tôt (ce qui avait de grandes chances d'être vrai) - mais qu'il se foute ouvertement de sa gueule sur sa cuisine, ça, ça ne passait pas.

- « Okay Zoro, tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre. Je voulais t'aider mais toi tu joues au con, alors reviens me voir quand tu seras calmé. En attendant je vais prendre un bain, j'en ai bien besoin avec tes conneries » lui répliqua le blond en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Zoro le rejoignit devant celle-ci en quatre grandes enjambées.

- « Comment ça je vais me faire foutre ?! C'est toi qui vas te faire foutre oui ! », il essaya de lui attraper le bras pour le stopper, mais Sanji fut plus rapide et l'esquiva. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de reprendre :

- « Zoro, je suis sérieux, reviens me parler quand tu seras calmé ou ça va mal finir… » avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Zoro fulminait, ah oui c'est lui qui devait se calmer ?! Et bien il allait se calmer ailleurs, ce n'est pas en restant ici où apparemment on ne le croyait pas qu'il allait pouvoir être plus calme.

Sanji était contre la porte de la salle de bain et essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Il venait d'entendre la porte d'entrée claquer et Zoro partir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'engueulaient comme ça, mais c'était la première fois que Zoro partait. Où pouvait-il aller ? Chez Luffy ? Dans un bar ? Au dojo ? Après tout qu'il aille où il veut si c'est pour me faire chier à cause d'une journée de merde, il est mieux ailleurs pour l'instant.

Il profita donc de l'absence de Zoro pour aller dans leur chambre, prendre le livre sur sa table de chevet (« Recettes du monde » offert par Robin), ses lunettes puis revenir dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau, y ajouta du bain moussant (un peu de mousse ne peut faire de mal à personne, même si Zoro pensait le contraire, enfin sauf pour la bière) et se déshabilla. Il entra dans la baignoire et se cala contre le bord face au robinet. L'eau chaude et les bulles commençaient déjà à le détendre. Il prit son livre et continua à lire là où il s'était arrêté la veille. Quinze minutes passèrent et entre l'eau chaude du bain et la journée épuisante qu'il avait passé, Sanji commençait à somnoler. Sa tête penchait vers l'avant et son livre se rapprochait dangereusement de l'eau. Il fut cependant réveillé lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer une nouvelle fois et lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Zoro se rapprocher de plus en plus de la salle de bain. Sanji se redressa, et se remit à lire (ou du moins, fit semblant). La porte s'ouvrit alors et Zoro entra. Sanji lui lança un regard noir (maintenant qu'ils s'étaient disputés, plus besoin de faire d'effort) avant de retourner son attention sur son livre. Le bruit des chaussures de Zoro et de son blouson touchants le sol le fit cependant lever la tête. Zoro était en train de se déshabiller. Il était en train d'enlever son t-shirt lorsque Sanji (après l'avoir un peu trop regardé, bon oui on est humains quoi !) lui demanda « Mais putain, tu fais quoi là ?! ». Zoro ne lui répondit pas, enleva son pantalon et son boxer, prit le livre des mains de Sanji, le posa près de ses chaussures, l'attrapa par les épaules et l'avança un peu dans l'eau. Il se cala ensuite entre la baignoire et Sanji, laissant aller ses jambes contre ses cuisses. Ce dernier ne semblait cependant pas apprécier ce changement de plans et commençait à s'agiter, essayant de sortir de l'eau (« Puisque tu veux jouer à ça, c'est moi qui vais aller ailleurs »). Toutefois, lorsque Sanji sentit deux bras musclés encercler sa taille, attirer son dos contre un torse tout aussi musclé, et une bouche se poser sur sa nuque juste sous ses cheveux, il se calma. Ce qui lui enleva définitivement l'envie de sortir du bain fut le « Je suis désolé Sanji » murmuré contre sa peau. Zoro lui prit doucement les mains et fit glisser ses doigts entre les siens, caressant le dessus de celles-ci avec ses pouces.

- « Je m'excuse, j'étais énervé mais je sais que c'est pas une raison pour te parler comme ça. C'est juste que Nami a dépassé les limites aujourd'hui. Enfin les miennes au moins » continua la bouche contre sa nuque.

Sanji étira ses jambes dans la baignoire, s'allongea un peu plus contre le torse de Zoro et tourna la tête afin de pouvoir le regarder.

- « T'as de la chance d'avoir une température corporelle aussi élevée et de t'être excusé. Je t'aurais kické dehors sinon je crois… » lui répondit-il en souriant.

Zoro fit glisser sa main le long du bras droit de Sanji, la remonta le long de son dos, le caressant légèrement au passage, la fit glisser dans ses cheveux humides à cause de la chaleur du bain et l'attira à lui. Il l'embrassa, doucement, tendrement. Sanji se colla un peu plus à lui et laissa sa main qui maintenant ne tenait plus celle de Zoro caresser sa cuisse sous l'eau. La main qui était dans ses cheveux était maintenant contre sa joue, la caressant lentement. Zoro se recula un peu, Sanji sentit son souffle contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il lui murmura « Je t'aime Sanji » avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Zoro sentit Sanji sourire contre sa bouche et su que finalement cette journée n'était pas si mauvaise que ça.


End file.
